


Brotherly Comforts

by fifty_fifty



Category: Bounty Hunters (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feelings, Hugs, M/M, Shermancest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Webb would say that the car accident had brought them closer together. But the truth was they were already as intimately acquainted as two people could be.





	Brotherly Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for the quick beta. Any remaining errors are my own.
> 
> For the h/c bingo small fandoms challenge: my prompts were vehicle crash and hugs.

The accident had been a scare too far for Webb. Though he would never admit it out loud, it had changed him a bit. The thought that he might not have his brother at his side anymore... well, it was unthinkable. It had been several weeks now, and Keegan was almost completely recovered, though the car had been a total write-off. Webb’s heart still pounded in his chest when he thought about the moment when, for just a few moments, he thought that he might have lost his brother. He ran his hand over the patch of blemished skin where the engine fire had burned Keegan’s legs. Fortunately, having access to the best doctors and surgeons meant that there should barely be any scarring or, possibly, none at all once they’d seen a plastic surgeon. He hoped that there wouldn’t be any scars. Webb loved the fact that when he looked at Keegan, it was like looking into a mirror. Practically identical in every way, and certainly where it mattered most. He loved being able to see what everyone else must see when they looked at him. And the rest of the world? Well, they were lucky sons of bitches to have the pleasure of looking at not just one, but two specimens of perfection. 

He kissed Keegan’s neck tenderly before correcting the action with a sharp nip of teeth. It wouldn’t pay to be too soppy, even with his brother. Keegan hissed and then let out a throaty moan. He loved being treated roughly by Webb, always had done, ever since they were kids. He was born—literally—to be submissive to Webb. He scratched his blunt, well-manicured fingernails down his brother’s smooth, unblemished back.

“Mmm, yeah,” Keegan groaned, stretching his back.

A smile curved on Webb’s lips as he admired the red marks left behind, temporarily marring his brother’s perfect skin. Keegan had always been luckier than him in that respect; his skin was as soft and smooth as a baby’s. Even through their brief, awkward teenage phase when, horrifically, Webb had been plagued by acne. Speaking of their teenage years, things had gotten much better when their wanking, which reached such epic proportions that they couldn’t possibly miss getting an eyeful of the other masturbating somewhere around the family home, had become something much, much better. They had realised that instead of trying to hide it, they could get off together. Of course, after that, it was inevitable they had started to get each other off and eventually sex followed, and that had been better still.

Even though they were rough together, they rarely did much that would mark or break their skin, avoiding anything that would leave marks behind in their play. It had been difficult to explain to Monica, not that he owed her any kind of explanation, how he had gotten these strange, unexplainable cuts, scrapes and bruises on his body. Keegan had been unexpectedly vicious with him when he had married her, but he always had been possessive under that quiet exterior. He was a lot more placid now that he knew he wouldn’t have to share his brother with her any longer. Not that she had ever really mattered. Just a pretty face to hang on his arm, another body to fuck. A bit of variety. He had never trusted her to be faithful to him and sure enough, she hadn’t. But then again, he and Keegan had never quit fucking each other either. So he bore her no ill-will, because it was inevitable that they’d divorce eventually. She just couldn’t hold his attention the way that Keegan did. It was like his brother could read his mind, though as twins that wasn’t unheard of. There was just something so fascinating about playing with what was essentially your own face and body. Who else out there was lucky enough to get to fuck themselves? Especially when they were as gorgeous as he and his brother.

Webb bit his way along Keegan’s spine and slapped his ass, hard. That had been one area they had always agreed they could be harsher on. Keegan cried out.

“Shh, brother,” Webb commanded. “I said no noises.”

He pushed his brother down into the bed and sat back on Keegan’s thighs, then spanked him hard again. Keegan jolted and sucked in a breath, but was otherwise silent.

“Good boy!” Webb said, approvingly, running his thumb over his brother’s deep red lips, open and shuddering. He smiled as he massaged the lipgloss into Keegan’s lip. It was a nice color on him. Whore red. Just for him.

A mobile phone rang on the nightstand. He smacked Keegan’s ass again, putting all his strength into it. The sound reverberated around the room, along with a loud yelp from Keegan. Webb scowled as he rubbed his stinging hand.

He tutted at Keegan and roughly grabbed his chin. “I said no noises.” He kissed him forcefully, claiming some of the gloss for himself as his fingers drifted down between his brother’s asscheeks, finding the plug still safely nestled there from fucking him earlier in the day. He flicked a switch on it, making it vibrate, and Keegan groaned long and loudly, his hips rutting against the bed.

Webb reached out for his phone and glanced at the screen. 

“I have to take this,” he said. “But I think I have a way to keep you quiet.” He got off of the bed and sat in a chair. “Webb Sherman.”

As he listened to the art dealer talking to him on the phone, he motioned for Keegan to come and kneel at his feet. He parted his thighs and pulled his cock out of his silk pajamas, fucking into his fist a few times as Keegan looked up at him, his eyes dark and a hint of a smug grin on his face. His loved how Keegan’s body jolted when he shifted slightly and the plug hit just the right spot. Webb knew how much his brother loved sucking his cock, so he carefully rationed it. Keegan might think he was getting a reward, but Webb had other ideas. He nodded his head to give his brother permission to move, and Keegan grasped his cock at the base and swallowed him down with his eager mouth. He started to bob his head, to work his lips and throat up and down Webb, whose eyes had fluttered shut against the sensation. Fuck his brother was good at giving head. Pretty much godlike.

“Yes, yes. We are interested,” Webb said, breathless, down the phone.

He placed a hand on the back of Keegan’s head. Holding his face flush against his crotch, the silk of pajamas rubbing at his chin. “Stay there,” he whispered harshly to him. Keegan waited patiently, obediently. And Webb smiled down at his stationary blond head, filled with pride that his brother was so wonderfully submissive for him. He rubbed his thumb at the corner of his lips where they stretched around his cock so wonderfully and smeared the gloss from his lips to his cock and back again.

“Hmm,” he agreed down the phone at the art dealer. 

Webb bit back a gasp as Keegan mimicked the humming and it travelled straight down his cock. It made him jump and his cock throbbed in response. Webb moved his hand from Keegan’s face and swatted at his head, giving his blond hair a sharp yank in warning. But that merely made Keegan groan, his throat closing around Webb’s cock, which was even more torturous. He held Keegan’s head in place and started to thrust his hips so that Keegan started to choke on him. Webb revelled in the way his bright red lips slid up and down the length of his cock as his brother did his best to suck him off. He thrust hard a couple more times for good measure and then released his grip on Keegan’s head. 

Keegan pulled off, wheezing and gasping for air, his eyes watering and bulging as he looked up at him. Webb covered his phone with his hand. 

“That’s what happens when you don’t follow commands,” he said, his voice low and steely. “Go kneel on the bed, facing the headboard.”

He turned his concentration back to the conversation at hand as he idly toyed with his cock. He hummed his agreement once more and barked out a few changes that needed to be made to their contract. “...and once that’s done, send them to my secretary. A pleasure doing business with you, Mr James.”

Webb put down the phone and got up out of the chair, grasping his erection and tucking himself in. That could wait for a moment. Keegan was due his punishment first.

“Oh my dear brother,” he drawled as he strolled over to the bed. He pulled a box from under it and pressed his finger to the scanner. It clicked open and he selected a few items from the box, tossing them onto the bed. “Just _what_ am I going to do with you, hmm? Can’t even obey a simple command to keep _quiet_.”

Webb picked up one of the items and got onto the bed, pressing himself against Keegan’s rigid, stiff back. He slid a hand around his waist and rubbed teasingly above his groin as he licked Keegan’s ear. Keegan bit back a whimper.

“You know what? I think I have just the thing here to keep your mouth _shut_.” He dangled a ball gag in front of Keegan’s face, and Keegan opened his mouth obediently. “Very good, brother. So good for me,” he praised as he fastened the gag and then got off of the bed again. He picked up another item he’d pulled from the box. “Mmm, your lips are perfection around that gag, if I do say so myself. But that won’t excuse you from your punishment.” 

Keegan nodded in urgent jabbing motions.

Webb smacked him hard with a paddle without any warning. He held back a small amount, given it was only the first spank and Keegan wasn’t quite recovered yet. Keegan yelped and then groaned, both muffled by the gag.

Webb swung his arm and spanked his ass again.

Keegan keened and his whole body jerked, even as he tried to stiffen himself and hold himself still.

Webb bent down to admire the bright red paddle marks that were already forming welts across Keegan’s cheeks. He stroked his fingers over the welts and Keegan gasped, but otherwise kept himself still. 

“Well done, brother,” Webb praised. He squeezed Keegan’s ass too, just to see him flinch and hear him hiss around the gag. “A few more, I think. Just so that you remember to always obey me.”

A whistling noise tore through the air, followed by several resounding thwacks of the paddle, each one accompanied by a small yelp that was music to Webb’s ears. He sat down on the bed next to his brother and propped himself against the headboard.

“Come here.”

Keegan shuffled over to him on his knees.

“Bend over.” 

Webb leant forward and ran his hands over Keegan’s reddened, tender ass until he found what he was looking for. He eased the plug from Keegan’s hole and shoved two fingers roughly inside, pumping them in and out. 

“Are you ready for me?”

Keegan closed his eyes and sighed around the gag as he nodded. Pulling his fingers from him, Webb pushed his brother over onto his back. He got up off the bed and slowly unbuttoned his pajama top, taking the time to leisurely fold it and deposit it on the end of the bed. Keegan watched him with interest, stretched out before him. He slipped his pajamas down over his hips, freeing his glorious erection, and then placed them too neatly on the bed. He kneed his way up towards his brother and pushed his way between Keegan's legs. 

“Hands above your head and keep them there,” he commanded. 

He pushed Keegan’s legs against his chest and slowly fingered his hole again, crooking them both in a way that he knew would cause his brother’s body—which, lets face it, was pretty much his own—to jerk his hips up and up in response. A strangled cry came from those pretty red lips, wrapped around the ball gag. 

He pressed a kiss to the inside of Keegan’s leg. His brother was magnificent and deserved to be appreciated; they both worked damn hard to maintain themselves and look as good as they did. Webb was going to make sure he knew just how much he appreciated having the perfect body to fuck.

He pulled his fingers from Keegan’s hole and couldn’t help but feel a surge of warmth and satisfaction as he ran his hands down his brother’s well-toned chest, pausing to rub his finger over the small scar on the right-hand side of his abs. It was an old injury from a fencing session turned violent back when they were teens, before they had figured this whole thing out. Before they had realised that they were the perfect partner for each other. That was the reason why they had been born together. To never be parted. And no one had ever got between them. Not really. Webb might have dated and fucked a string of men and women, even married one of them. But none of them could give them the same gift that Keegan could. None of them could complete him. No one else could understand him, understand them and why they did this. How satisfying it was to see his desires and lust reflected back at him in his brothers face, as if he were looking at himself.

He shuffled forwards slightly on his knees and then pressed the head of his cock against Keegan’s hole. Webb looked down at Keegan, who was staring up at him, his face sweaty and blond hair turned brown where it clung to his forehead. His eyes were dark. So dark that Webb would have trouble telling what color they were, if he didn’t know that Keegan sported the exact same shade of blue as he did. He was already halfway gone as he lay there, waiting for Webb to act. 

Webb smiled knowingly at him as he pushed forward, his cock sliding in smoothly where Keegan had remained stretched from the plug. Keegan dug his heels into the bed as he arched up to meet him as they slotted together perfectly. Webb smiled as he felt between them where they were now both connected. Sex with his brother was like nothing else. They had come from the same egg; they were the same. They belonged. It had never felt wrong to fuck each other. And it never would. It was only amazing and satisfying and hot. It was a rejoining of their bodies to make them one again.

Webb ran his eyes over his brother admiringly, watching the strain in his muscles as Keegan’s hands gripped the pillow. And he was filled with a wave of... fondness. God, he hated feeling fond of people. But he _was_ fond of his brother. He was the one person he knew that he could trust with his life. Who would always, _always_ have his back. Even if he was a naive fool, who was much more trusting of people than he was. Keegan had always been a soft touch. But instead of being a weakness, it turned out to compliment Webb’s scheming and underhanded ways of thinking. Keegan had often pointed out the weakness of a client, their soft spots, their vulnerabilities, and that really was invaluable when going in for the kill.

He gasped as Keegan rolled his hips, moving his body where Webb’s cock impaled him. Webb slapped him across the face.

“Did I say you could move yet?” Keegan shook his head fervently, his teeth biting into the gag. “Then stay still until I say so.”

Webb stayed perfectly still for a moment, taking in Keegan again. How could he not? His broad, smooth shoulders. Perfectly sculpted chest and abs. Slim waist and a gorgeous, straining cock that was the perfect thickness and length. Perfect to watch as he wrapped his hand around it and gave it a quick stroke. Keegan moaned and turned his face into the dark silk of the pillow, groaning around the gag, and Webb started to thrust his hips. He held Keegan’s legs wide open as he fucked into him, gazing down to enjoy the sight of his cock pumping in and out of his brothers hole, momentarily mesmerized by the sight even though they did this regularly. Daily almost. And had been for years and years. It was still a sight that amazed him. His brother’s body was always so eager and ready for him. They did switch, often in fact, because Keegan did enjoy giving, as well as taking, a pounding. But at times like this, he was blissfully content bottoming for Webb who knew exactly how to give him what he needed.

He grasped Keegan’s leg for better leverage, ready to fuck him harder, when Keegan gave a muffled yell of pain. Webb stopped and hurriedly searched for the buckles on the gag, tugging at them to pull it off.

“All right?” he asked, examining Keegan’s face that was still pinched with pain. “I thought you said that was better.”

Keegan raised himself up on his elbow and glared up at Webb indignantly and rubbed at his aching jaw, his lipgloss well and truly ruined from the kisses, caresses and the gag. “Well it is, as long as you don’t try and crush it like a neanderthal.”

A smile curled on Webb’s lip. When Keegan was berating him like this, he knew that he was fine. His brother liked to kick up a fuss when he thought he could get away with it, especially with Webb. 

“You love when I crush you,” he said.

“That is true,” Keegan replied.

Webb shoved his hips forward and Keegan grunted, letting himself fall back onto the bed, and Webb picked up the pace again. The game was finished now, but they could still fuck. And it was Webb that had all the control. Keegan would always do what he wanted him to do. He was like a lovesick puppy when it came to Webb, who if held a gunpoint, might admit he cared about him too.

His thoughts reeled back to that night of the car crash. They didn’t separate very often when they attended events, preferring to impress upon people with their duality. But that night, Webb had decided to leave the party they were attending a little early to catch his wife about the divorce papers, so that he could reinforce to her that because of her infidelity, she wasn’t entitled to a penny more from him than the house he’d bought for her. She was entitled to none of his savings, which were all tied up with his brother’s. And there was to be no alimony, with no other (visible) assets that had been accumulated over the course of their short marriage. Keegan had left on his own, and it had been particularly stormy that night. And of course his brother never did have any sense of preservation when it came to driving. He liked to travel in style and as fast as possible. He had always tempted fate.

When he’d gotten the call from the hospital, Webb couldn’t get there fast enough, and at the back of his mind he wondered if he too might crash trying to get there. But he’d made it, and Keegan had bounced back rapidly. On reflection, if either of them had to get injured, it was probably better for everyone concerned that it was Keegan. He had always been more placid with his moods and was a much better patient than Webb would ever be, even if he was now panicking about the few extra pounds he’d put on with the carb-loaded comfort food he’d been devouring on the sly during his recovery. Webb would have to hide the Twinkies again, he could tell.

Keegan gasped particularly loudly beneath him, bringing Webb’s thoughts back to the present, and he returned his focus to the task at hand. He started to build momentum as he reached out and grasped Keegan’s cock, wanking him in tandem with his thrusts. Just the way that Keegan liked it, adjusting the angle until... Bingo! Keegan’s hips jerked up of their own accord as he keened and started to babble.

“Oh, fuck, Webb... Yeah, yeah. Like that. Perfect. Oh, shit... Oh, oh..."

Keegan’s hips kept jerking up and up as he fucked into his brothers fist, and Webb thrusted forward and forward into Keegan’s tight heat. Right into the very core of him. This was his. No one else got to have his brother like this—he was all Webb’s.

“Who are you?” he growled out as his hips punched the very breath out of Keegan’s lungs.

“Your— Your brother,” Keegan gasped, red-faced and sweaty.

“And what are you?”

“I’m yours, Webb. I’m all yours!” Keegan moaned and Webb grinned. He started to piston his hips harder and rougher and faster, pushing Keegan further and further up the bed with each thrust until he was rammed up against the headboard.

“Don’t you ever forget it. We share the same face, the same body, and I’m fucking you. You’re being fucked by your own brother. You love feeling my cock inside you. You can feel me _fucking you_ so deep you can’t even _think_ straight. Here in our own bed,” snarled Webb, his hips stuttered and jabbed. “Moaning my name like a fucking _whore_. God, you should see yourself, Keegan, with your red lips and legs parted to let me in, enjoying my cock. Can you feel my cock? How fucking hard I am for you? I should bend you over and fuck you on the table during our next business deal. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Let them all know how much of a _slut_ you are for your own brother’s cock...”

Keegan made a strangled noise as his body seized and he came in long, hot streaks over Webb’s hand. Webb closed his eyes and let himself go, losing himself in the feeling of his brother’s body gripping him, his hole spasming around him as he came where they were joined together as one. His hands found Keegan’s ass and he gripped him so hard he was sure he would leave bruises. He pulled him onto his cock as he thrusted in, in, in, trying to bury himself deep inside his brother so that they would never be separate from each other again. 

Webb’s cock felt heavy and ready to go off at the slightest provocation, and when Keegan cried out as he squeezed his sore ass, that yelp of pain was all it took to send him hurtling over into oblivion as he peaked. His cock spilled hot and wet inside his brother. Webb collapsed on top of Keegan, panting against the side of his face, mouthing at his jaw until he found his lips and kissed him roughly. When they had both finally calmed and regained their breath, Webb rolled off of Keegan and fetched them hot, clean towels to wipe themselves clean. 

Keegan closed his eyes and smiled at him. “Come on, we’re clean enough. Waiting for a shower won’t hurt.”

Oh, how well his brother knew him.

Webb rolled his eyes at him disdainfully but slipped in under the covers with Keegan anyway. He supposed waiting wouldn’t _too_ bad. They _had_ showered not long before they’d had sex. They both preferred that. He felt Webb shift and crane his neck to kiss him on the forehead, his eyes still closed.

“Oh dear brother,” Keegan murmured as he snuggled down to him. “How good you are to me.” 

Webb stiffened before letting out a loud sigh. He let his body relax, and he shifted to allow his brother to curl up next to him, a possessive arm wrapped around his waist. This was the way it often was when they were post-coital. Keegan had always been a hugger, much to Webb’s disgust. Hugging was soft and weak and vulnerable. Webb was none of those things. But Keegan... Webb ran his fingers through his brother’s blond hair and sighed again. Keegan loved those kind of things, when he could express them, here in their room where it was just the two of them. And he supposed that it wasn’t all that bad. They cared for each other like nothing else, and he knew that he’d go down to the far reaches of hell for Keegan. And he was always so _good_ for him. So, so good. It was only fair to reward him and allow this comfort he craved. Webb slid his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest.

“Get some sleep, brother,” he said. He started to nuzzle his face into Keegan’s hair before pulling away abruptly. No, no nuzzling. The hugging was enough.


End file.
